Christmas With The Maconie's
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Sequel to Holby Does Macbeth: Jac and Mo spend christmas with Jonny's family how will they survive a Maconie Chrsistmas?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK finally got an idea haha for this hope you enjoy this (: haha. This is Janny based along with his parents and sisters and Mo of course! Xxx No idea how I came across band The View but I like their music (: **

Jonny had to put off moving into Jac's place until the snow up in Scotland had cleared away but judging by the report on the news it seemed Scotland was not going to be clear of freak snow for a while. Jonny was sat in his lounge with Gina, Imogen, Mo, and his parents Jac was sat next to him.

"_And now it's time for the evening weather report," the news presenter said._

"_Thank you first of all let's start off with Christmas Day we are seeing snowfalls and possible chants of hurricane winds to hit all around England, we are getting the tail end of the horrible weather up in Scotland snow is continuing to fall and particular areas like the Highlands have been affected badly, also cities like Glasgow City, Edinburgh City, Dundee City have been hit badly. Snow gates are still up, train lines have stopped, and flights to major airports have been cancelled, elsewhere in England for now we are seeing light snowfalls and temperatures of -3 we suggest you turn your heating up and keep warm."_

"Oh aye that would be great if the English government didn't keep turning up the fucking heating prices!" Jonny shouted making Jac and Mo laugh, "You know you spend all that time complaining about the weather and yet they put the prices up…makes no sense."

"Hey don't blame us we don't make the Government rules," Mo shouted at Jonny and Jonny made a face and then laughed, "Jonny Mac!" Mo threw a pillow at him and Jonny threw one back, "You're ganging up on the Brits."

"Good," Jac added she still was holding that hatred for the English after watching Braveheart, "We deserve it."

"Jac," Mo hit her with a cushion, "It," Mo hit her head, "Was," she hit her again, "Nearly," Mo hit her across the head again, "700 years ago I am pretty sure Jonny is not going to hold it against you."

"You saw what that Edward did," Jac argued back and kicked Mo, "He was cruel."

"Jac are you seriously telling me you are holding the British for something that happened years ago?" Mo asked.

"WE WERE CRUEL!" Jac shouted and hit Mo across the head with a cushion, "Even you agreed," Jac argued and Mo rolled her eyes.

"Right Jac come with me before you rip Mo apart…we're going to the shop," Jonny stood up and held out his hand, "And yes we can get chocolate and yes you can choose the film tonight," Jonny answered questions that weren't even asked, but he knew Jac too well right now.

"We still were cruel," Jac mumbled as she stood up and waddled with Jonny, Jonny looked back at Mo who was trying not to laugh.

"Come on," Jonny put his hand on her back and helped her out her out the door, "Careful," he held her arm as they stepped onto slippery ground, "And you're in the car," he helped her in and then shut the door.

"Drive carefully please," Jac ordered Jonny and she put her seatbelt on, "Can we get Oreo ice cream ice cream?"

"Aye," Jonny answered and he kept his eye on the road, "Also tell me to mind my own but do you need some more TENA pads?" Jac went red and shuffled uncomfortably then leant her head against the window, Jonny sensed he touched a nerve, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Jac whispered and Jonny put his hand on hers, "Don't tell anyone please."

"I can keep secrets don't worry," Jonny then pulled into the shop car park, "Come on then my darling," Jonny got out of the car closed his door and then walked around to help Jac out, "Let's get your stuff."

Once they entered through the automatic doors and into the shop where Jac headed straight for the chocolate section, Jonny laughed silently making sure he was not heard. Jac shortly came back with a family size bar of Dairy Milk chocolate and Oreo ice cream, "Can I urmm get the pads separately please?" Jac asked quietly and Jonny nodded, as Jac walked over to the women section she saw Holby's biggest gossip Mary-Claire Carter with her oldest sister Keela.

"Make up your mind Kee Always or Sainsbury's own," Mary-Claire said impatiently and she walked around, Jac had to try and grab the TENA pads without being seen, "Oh Ms Naylor which ones would you say? Always or Sainsbury's own? My sister can't decide."

"Whatever," Jac shrugged and then picked up the pads not caring anymore, Mary-Claire knew what was good for her. As Jac walked off Mary-Claire tried not to laugh.

"Oi don't laugh," Keela scolded and Mary-Claire rolled her eyes then turned to her older sister, "You won't be laughing when you get pregnant."

"Oh trust me I am not getting pregnant…kids are too much of a hassle," Mary-Claire then made her sister's mind up for her, "You're getting Always now come on I'm bored," Mary-Claire dragged Keela to the alcohol section.

Jonny and Jac got their stuff and then got back into the car, Jac was curious about his CD collection and one CD caught her eye, "The View? Who are they?"

"Scottish indie rock band put the CD in if you want?" Jonny suggested and Jac slipped it into the CD player, Jonny skipped to the song Skag Trendy.

"How fast does he need to sing?" Jac asked Jonny and Jonny kept his eye on the road, still a bit paranoid that the roads might be slippery on the tyres, Jac had to rewind one part as he sang way to fast for her mind to register,

_Jonny: __He had a girlfriend she was very, very, very nice,__  
__Walks by him now, won't look at him twice,__  
__She liked his dress sense and his cheeky, cheeky grin,__  
__But you see since he's been chucked out,__  
__He's lost all of them, he's got none," _Jonny took a deep breath getting his breath back and Jac looked very confused, _"He had a girlfriend she was very, very, very nice_," Jonny repeated slowly.

"_He had a girlfriend she was very, very, very, nice," _Jac repeated slowly.

"_He had a girl she was very, very, very nice," _Jonny repeated but sang faster.

"_He had a girlfriend she was very, very, very nice," _Jac sang faster running out of breath, "Is that OK?" she asked sarcastically.

"_Walks by him now, won't look at him twice, she liked his dress sense and his cheeky, cheeky, grin," _Jonny sang faster and Jac decided to just sit and listen whilst Jonny sang the fast song. _  
__"But you see since he's been chucked out,__  
__He's lost all of them, he's got none._

_So he writes another sad song, he's got none.__  
__So he writes another sad song._

___I'm master skag trendy thought I knew just what to do,__  
__I was only seventeen and I was out screwing the brew,__  
__I thought that parents were too old and teachers told him what to do,__  
__I'm master skag trendy and I'd like to talk to you.___

_I wish somebody would love me, cos I don't have a home.__  
__I wish somebody would love me, cos I don't have a home.__  
__I'd like to speak to my old school friends, but I need ten pence for the phone.___

_One thing would happen to someone in this situation,__  
__That is complete and utter social deterioration,__  
__Should have clicked on when he was out pawning his playstation,__  
__Just a young man looking for some variation.___

_He made a mistake; he was looking for some variation,__  
__He made a mistake; he was looking for some variation."_

By the time the song finished Jac and Jonny arrived back at Jonny's place, and Jonny helped her out of the car then took the shopping out of the car, "Right you sit down I'll bring you in your stuff," Jonny ordered Jac and Jac sat down next to Mo, "If I hear any arguing they'll be trouble."

"You OK?" Mrs Maconie asked Jac who looked uncomfortable; Jac nodded and arched her back as the pressure of carrying her and Jonny's baby was taking its toll on her back, "Is your back hurting?"

"No it's fine," Jac whispered and it didn't get past Mrs Maconie, "I'm fine it's just aching…Mo if you dare say TENs I will kill you."

"I was going to suggest a bath or something," Mo shrugged and she heard Mrs Maconie laugh, "You have to assume don't you?"

"Shut up Mo," Jac put a cushion behind her back and groaned as backache happened again, "I need heat."

"Jac do you want to lie down on here?" Gina asked she felt that her and Imogen taking up the double sofa was a bit unfair, "We can sit on bean bags."

"Thanks," Jac got off the sofa and moved onto the other sofa stretching out, she observed her pregnancy belly and sighed, "Jonny where's my ice cream?!" Jac shouted.

"Give me a second," Jonny shouted back and he then walked into the lounge with Jac's Oreo ice cream, "Here," he gave it to her and Jac smiled a thanks.

"Right what movie do you want to watch?" Jonny went to the DVD collection draw he had.

"Well if you're watching movies think I'm going to bed," Mr Maconie said and he went into the spare room.

"I'll follow," Mrs Maconie said she then said goodnight to everyone and followed her husband to bed.

"Night," everyone said, "Right I think it's time to pull out the sofa bed," Jonny said and Gina, Mo and Imogen all made faces, "For all of us god dirty minds."

"Yeah we're out of food," Imogen said and Jonny groaned he was too tired to go to the shop.

"Food is on me then," Jonny offered.

"That'll be the day," Mo whispered and Jac snorted.

"I'm not tight!" Jonny shouted

"Yes you are," Mo corrected and Jonny threw a pebble from his trip to the beach one day with Jac.

"I'm not tight I just like to save money," Jonny tapped his pocket, "OK who wants Chinese? And then we can get started on the Christmas Tree."

"Not in my condition nooo way," Jac pointed to her large bump and Jonny laughed, "It's not funny," Jac threw a cushion at Jonny and Jonny caught it.

"Nice trrrry," Jonny joked and Jac made a face, "So Chinese then?" he asked.

"Aye," Gina and Imogen said together.

"Yep," Mo said and Jac nodded, "I'm having egg fried rice with chicken balls and a large portion of prawn crackers."

"You two wanna share egg fried rice and chicken balls with me?" Jonny asked Gina and Imogen who both nodded, "Jac?" he looked up get an answer off Jac.

"Egg fried rice and prawn crackers please," Jac answered and Jonny went to his phone then phoned up the Chinese.

"So then Jac," Gina turned around and faced Jac, "You and Jonny thought of any names?" Gina heard Mo snort and looked to the registrar.

"Oh they've discussed it just ends in disaster...they can't agree," Mo explained and Jac hit her arm, "I'm sorry Jac it's true."

"Let's change the subject shall we?" Jac asked politely and the three women agreed, "Anyway how's Jonny going to decorate the tree?"

"You'll find out soon," Jonny said and he walked over to pull the sofa bed out and then pulled the spare duvet out from behind the sofa and pillows, "Chinese will be here in about an hour."

"Fine by me," Jac grabbed her tub of ice cream and began to eat again. Jonny made the bed and sat on the end of the bed.

"So how are we decorating the tree?" Gin asked curiously.

"Like we always did," Jonny answered and then he decided to make room for the tree, which involved moving furniture and other items in his small living room.

"Ohhh can't wait," Imogen squealed, "I love decorating trees it's the best part."

"And one at a time for wrapping presents don't want to get any surprise peaks," Gina ordered and she sounded just like their mother, "Since I'm the oldest I go first," Gina stood up and then walked outside to her car where she had hid all the presents.

"I get to go first because I'm the oldest," Imogen retorted sounding childish and sarcastic, "I hate being the youngest."

"Aww but Immie Ims it makes you the baby meaning you get more presents," Jonny ruffled her dark hair and got a glare in return.

"Don't call me Immie Ims I hate it," Imogen folded her arms and Jonny laughed, "It's not funny," she jumped up and pinned Jonny down on the bed, "OK I hate it."

"I know you do which why I'm about to do this…Immie Ims, Immie Ims," he then tickled his younger sister and Imogen laughed so hard her mind couldn't figure out how to breathe, she rolled off the bed and sat back up feeling the pain of Jonny's tickles after she recovered herself.

"Jonny!" Imogen shouted and she sat on one of the bean bags then huffed, "You're a meanie," she sounded really childish."

"Do they do this a lot?" Jac asked Mo not sure whether to be worried or not.

"Yeah it's normal all three wind each other up with nicknames wanna know Jonny's?" Mo asked and Jac nodded, "Jonnykins," Mo whispered and Jac broke into a fit of laughter, "I know it's hilarious."

"Oh that's great I'll have to use that," Jac recovered herself and then smiled at Jonny, Gina walked back through the door with loads of bags, "I look forward to see how these two are going to not turn into over excited children," Jac called to Gina.

"Oh trust me our mum used to have to lock them in their bedrooms for about an hour when they were wee," Gina called from the kitchen grinning, "Was quite entertaining."

"If they get too excited we'll lock them away for you," Jac called and Mo nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Gina called back from the kitchen laughing.

"Meanie," Jonny and Imogen said together, "And for the record Geor-gi-na! We were not as bad as you think we were!" Jonny argued.

"Don't call me Georgina," Gina called from the kitchen, "Else I'll tell everyone your nickname."

"Fuck you Gina," Jonny called back.

"No thanks Jonny that'll be clashed as incest," Gina retorted back from the kitchen, "I'm sure Jac is willing to fuck you though."

"Alright then piss off Gina," Jonny called back.

"I can't Scotland is cut off remember?" Gina called back to wind him up, "Otherwise I'll be back there like a shot."

"Argggh!" Jonny pressed his face into a pillow and fell back he knew she was doing this on purpose, she hated him swearing despite the fact she done it herself and that was her way of getting him to stop, "OK then Gina please can you refrain from telling Jac my pet name."

"Since you asked so nicely bairin brother," Gina called back from the kitchen and Jonny rolled his eyes, Imogen looked at Jac and Mo who were giggling.

"Oh trust me it gets funnier when she winds him up with during the tree decorating," Imogen said and Jac and Mo looked at her, "I'm being serious it's so funny."

"I look forward to it," Jac added.

"As do I," Mo added too.

**A/N: So should I carry this on? Not sure if it's a good start I think it's rubbish ): haha I love the The View songs their so cool check them out haha. Anyway let me know if I should carry this on or not I feel like it's not that good so opinions would be great haha xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After getting some positive reviews I've decided to carry it on (: thank you to Tia telling me about the Chinese food. Oh my god anyone remember Jac's quote to Jonny during Like A Prayer? lmao at Jac's quote, "Stop flapping like a baggy kilt!" **

**A/N 2: Janny lovers we have a problem and the problem is Bonnie Wallace! She must go she is I can't explain words about how much I hate her! So we need to get her gone! **

**A/N 3: Fanfiction playing up grrr haha glad it's fixed now and I think it's safe to say that it's raining cats and dogs here haha.**

Jonny answered the door an hour later to the Chinese delivery, "Thank you," Jonny said to the man and then he shut the door, "Who wants Chinese?"

"Does that really need answering?" Jac asked.

"Ohhhh," Mo suddenly had a memory from her pregnancy and Jac whipped her head round to face the registrar.

"Ohhh what?" Jac asked confused.

"I should've told you before you ordered," Mo twirled with her hair, "Chinese can give pregnant women diarrhoea," Mo watched as Jac curled her legs up and looked worried, "Oh I feel so stupid."

"Cheers Mo thanks for telling me when it's here!" Jac shouted and then threw a cushion at Mo, "Great," Jac grumbled.

"Everything OK?" Jonny asked concerned he had heard Jac's distress from the kitchen, "Jac?"

"Jac can't have Chinese it'll give her the runs," Mo explained and Jac looked close to tears, "Jac look I'll run to the shops for you."

"No just leave it," Jac grumbled and Jonny walked over to her, "Jonny if you dare give me pity I will make sure you walk into Darwin tomorrow, wearing nothing but a kilt and that doesn't include underwear," Jac threatened she heard Mo snort and saw Gina and Imogen exchange looks, "I mean it Jonny."

"You don't even know if I have one," Jonny argued then he saw Mo look away; that can only indicate one thing, "You're being serious aren't you?" Jonny studied Jac's face, "Come on you'd kill me if I walked into Darwin wearing one."

"Can you imagine Elliot's face?" Mo asked Jonny and they both cracked up laughing, "Oh Jonny I dare you….I actually dare you Jonny Mac."

"No I am not walking into Darwin wearing a kilt," Jonny argued he guessed that Gina and Imogen were staying out as they weren't saying anything.

"Wiiiimp," Jac and Mo said at the same time, "Oh if only he had the guts," Jac whispered and she took her iPad out of her bag.

"Don't guilt trip me," Jonny sat back onto the sofa bed and Jac made a face, "I am not walking into Darwin wearing a kilt!"

"Can you lot keep it down!" They heard Mr Maconie shout, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Oh leave them Robert they're only having fun," Mrs Maconie turned around and tried to sleep. Robert mumbled something then went back to sleep.

"Shh," Gina put her finger to her lips, "Dad's grumpy when he hasn't had enough sleep."

"Oh I know where you get it from now," Jac grinned as Jonny glared at her playfully.

"I'm still not walking into Darwin wearing a kilt no way," Jonny then remembered he left the food in the kitchen, "Jac like Mo said she can pop to the shops and get you something."

"Do you have cheese and bread?" Jac asked and Jonny nodded, "Can I have cheese on toast please?" Jonny nodded and walked back into the kitchen, "Thank you."

"No problem," Jonny called from the kitchen, Jac pulled the blanket from behind the other sofa around her and gave a little bit to Mo.

Jonny returned ten minutes later with the Chinese and Jac's cheese on toast he gave her four slices since he knew she would be hungry not long after. Whilst Jac and Mo sat on the spare sofa together Jonny and his sisters were sat on the sofa bed, "Right as soon as we've eaten we shall get decorating," Gina ordered everyone apart from Jac who was happy to hand the decorations.

…

One hour later after eating Gina, Mo, Jonny and Imogen went to decorate the tree, "I vote we sing a song," Jonny suggested.

"And wake dad up you must be joking," Gina laughed and Imogen did too, "Oh go on then."

"_When the snowman brings the snow__  
__Well he just might like to know__  
__He's put a great big smile on somebody's face__  
__If you jump into your bed__  
__Quickly cover up your head__  
__Don't you lock the doors__  
__You know that sweet Santa Claus in on the way" _Jonny started off and then Gina and Imogen followed. __

_"Well I wish it could be Christmas every day__  
__When the kids start singing and the band begins to play__  
__Oh, I wish it could be Christmas every day__  
__So let the bells ring out for Christmas__," _In Jac's opinion they all had good voices Jonny then held out his hand for her to stand up.

"Jonny I've told you…I can't," Jac moaned but then the look on his face made her cave in, "Fine," Jac stood up slowly and began to decorate the tree with ball balls and tinsel.__

_"When you're skating in the park__  
__If the snow cloud makes it dark__  
__Then your rosy cheeks gonna light my merry way__" _Mo sang and she nudged for Jac to sing _  
_

"_Now the frosty paws appear__  
__And they've frozen up my ear__  
__So we'll lie by the fire__  
__'til the sleet simply knocks 'em all away__" _Jac sang and laughed Jonny did too and kissed her cheek, "Well singing then," she ordered him.__

_"Well I wish it could be Christmas every day__  
__When the kids start singing and the band begins to play__  
__Oh, I wish it could be Christmas every day__  
__So let the bells ring out for Christmas__" _Jonny, Mo and his sisters sang all together Jac carried on decorating the tree but left the star for Jonny to do, Jonny leant on Mo's arm and reached up to put the star on the tree. Then he jumped down landing accidently on Jac's foot.

"OWWWW!" Jac screamed and hopped around, "Jonny that bloody hurt!"

Robert had been woken up for the second time and he was not happy, he tried to block it out but it wasn't happening so he got out of bed.

"Mo I'm so sorry," Jonny said flapping he felt really guilty, "Oh god I'm so sorry…Jac let me help," Jonny tried to get her to sit down but she was hopping around still.

"JONNY STOP FLAPPING LIKE A BAGGY KILT!" Jac repeated again for the second time, "I'm fine…OK I'm fine."

"Has the pain stopped?" Jonny asked concerned.

"Yes it's stopped," Jac sat down and laid down on the sofa, "Was no need to jump on my foot…unless you wanted to see how I would react during labour."

"Should I expect swearing and insults like that one?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Might see Serena one day see if she's got any tips for me she said to talk to her anytime," Jac said out loud and Jonny frowned, "What?"

"Why don't you talk to Mo?" Jonny asked.

"Because I know Mo's labour techniques already," Jac looked at Mo and grinned, "I'll get you back for that hand crushing."

"Oh I know you will," Mo nodded knowing far too well Jac was going to get her back.

"Can you lot please keep it down!" Robert shouted from the doorway, "Honestly anyone would think it's a girly sleepover."

"Sorry," everyone said.

"Right thank you," Robert turned and shut the door and then went back to bed.

"Moooovie time," Gina whispered excitedly, "Jac choose the film and be quick," Jac smiled sarcastically and Gina rolled her eyes then crawled under the duvet of the sofa bed, Imogen was on the right side they left the middle for Jonny; one thing about the three siblings is that whenever they sat together they had to sit in order of birth else they felt really uncomfortable.

Jac decided on Meet The Fockers Jac got herself comfy next to Mo both had their feet up on the feet rests, "Right…Gina reach up and get the main light."

"You do it," Gina moaned she knew what was coming; her stomach had been cramping and she was now feeling really grumpy.

"No you were born first you do it," Jonny argued.

"Argggh," Gina growled and reached up feeling a little bit sick, she switched the light off and then laid back down.

"Jac you OK?" Jonny asked, "Would you like me to run you a bath after the film?"

"Yes please do you have any bubble bath?" Jac asked and Jonny looked to his sisters, "If it's their stuff I won't use it."

"Don't be stupid you can use mine it's lavender or there's thai spa," Imogen said, "I've bought loads since Scotland decided to bury itself in snow."

"I'll run you the bath after unless you want it now?" Jonny asked.

"No it's fine after the film I really wanna see it," Jac answered and she rubbed her belly, "Oh," she felt a kick.

"Jac?" Mo asked concerned, "Are you OK?"

"She's kicking," Jac said smiling then she saw Jonny's eyes light up, "Hurry up before she stops," Jac ordered her boyfriend, he practically leaped out of the sofa bed and ran over, "Here," she took his hand and placed it just below her bump.

"Wow," Jonny said grinning, "That is amazing…what's it feel like for you?" Jonny asked curiously.

"You two get into the bed we'll share the sofa with Mo," Gina sat up and Imogen did too, "Well hurry it's cold," Gina said grumpily.

"Sure you're OK?" Jonny asked a bit taken aback by her sudden mood change.

"Aye now go," Gina sat on the end and Imogen sat in the middle, as she sat down she made a pained face and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Woman's troubles?" Mo asked in a whisper Gina cranked her neck round and glared, "Come on I'm a woman."

Jac and Jonny got into the bed together Jac sideways as it helped her back pain, their baby began to kick again and she grabbed his hand again then placed it to where their little girl was kicking, "It feels so weird," she whispered to Jonny.

"Times like this I wish I was a woman you're so lucky to be pregnant," Jonny said and Jac kneed him, "Ouch what was that for?!"

"You don't know how lucky you men are you don't get any of what us women do and somehow you still find time to complain about your body…pfft try bleeding from your vagina every month, then having a baby grow inside you and then having to push it out," Jac answered Jonny and Jonny looked completely dazzled, "Face it women have it waaaay worse than men don't you three agree?" she asked Gina, Mo and Imogen.

"Oh I agree with you," Gina nodded and squeezed the side of the sofa, "Men have it waaaaay more easier,"

Jonny grumbled then turned the film up and Jac cuddled into him, he put his arm around her rubbing his hand up and down.

"_Oh shit!" Greg Focker yelled as he got hit in the nose by LJ._

_Focker. He's absorbing you like a sponge. I don't want the first word out of his mouth to be a profanity!"_

Mo laughed as she pictured Michael doing that to Jac and Jonny's kid, "I can imagine Michael doing that," Jonny said, "You know swearing and then you saying what Jack did."

"Oh trust me Michael won't feel his nuts if he did that," Jac said and Jonny laughed, "I'm being serious Jonny."

Jonny pulled her in and Jac snuggled into him, "I can't wait for the asshole part."

"Neither can I," Jac whispered.

**A/N: I have an idea should Mo and Jac be cruel and hide Jonny's trousers leaving him only a kilt? Then they can go to the hospital early take his trousers and leave Jonny to only wear what he can ;) ? Let me know please. Hope you enjoyed this xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for delay in updating had writers block and coursework as well ha xxx thanks to sdubbles who introduced me to Runrig ;) xxx arghh really wound up so listening to Runrig to make me feel less wound up haha. I blame Balamory for my need to go to Scotland haha I used to love Balamory ha xxxx**

Jonny woke up during the night with Jac wrapped around him, he must've fallen asleep because the film had finished and was now on the DVD menu. He pulled himself away from Jac slowly and got out of bed, and padded into the kitchen where he found Gina sat massaging her temples and looking very pale.

"Looking well," Jonny joked and opened the fridge and got out a carton of orange juice, then got another one out and placed it onto the table, "Want to talk about it?" Jonny asked concerned.

"I know you understand women Jonny but this is one thing you don't," Gina pulled the orange juice towards her and pierced the silver hole.

"Oh it's the bitch in the clouds is it?" Jonny asked and Gina nodded, "I don't have the heart to wake Jac…so I'm gonna stay in the longue with her tonight. Want some painkillers?" Jonny asked, "You can say yes."

"Oh I don't know," Gina leant her head on the table, "They don't hit that well…I've tried everything," Jonny frowned at that how long had she been suffering, "I'm not overreacting."

"Gina Maconie doesn't overreact she just reacts," Jonny flicked on the kettle and pulled out two mugs, "Sometimes in a good way, sometimes not."

"Shut up," Gina grumbled; she knew Jonny was right occasionally her temper got the better of her, and most of the time it was because she couldn't vent it properly, "Sorry."

"I'm used to it," Jonny poured the hot water into the large mug that he got from Sainsburys, then added milk to the tea he made, "Here," he handed Gina the mug and sat down, "Do we need a chat? Oh shit," Jonny leant his head on the table.

"What?" Gina asked confused.

"I'm down on AAU tomorrow…Ms Campbell wants me to brush on my emergency skills," Jonny explained and Gina laughed, "Should be interesting…this'll take your mind off whatever every month. Wanna listen?" Jonny held up his Long Distance – Best of Runrig CD, "Stick it in then," Jonny pointed to the CD player on his kitchen table. Gina took the CD and placed the disc into the CD player.

"What track?" Gina asked.

"Protect and Survive? No-"

"Skye," Gina butted in, "No…Loch Lomond?"

"Alba," they both said together, "Least dad won't mind waking up to this," Jonny winked.

The starting music picked up and it woke Imogen up with a start, followed by Jac then Mo, "What the bloody hell?" Jac asked as she understood nothing of the words, "I'm confused."

"Runrig Alba," Mo told Jac and Jac still looked confused, "Alba Scottish Gaelic name for Scotland."

"_Aaaaaalba,, Aaaaaaaalba," Jac heard Jonny and Gina sing together._

"It's too early to be learning Gaelic Jonny!" Jac shouted, "Who even speaks it anyway?" Jac asked annoyed of being woke up to some strange language she hoped Jonny would not subject her too.

"Least I know one word….Alba," Mo laughed and Jac did too, "Rest to me is well…completely foreign to me."

"And me," Jac sat up and smiled the tune was good upbeat and fun to listen too.

"If you're lucky he'll put on BBC Alba for you," Mo said in a high pitched patronising voice, "He's not completely fluent in it but he knows some."

"Jonny turn on Loch Lomond," Imogen shouted from the lounge and Jonny and Gina exchanged grins.

"Cover your ears Jac a certain person's name pops up in this," Mo curled herself up in the blanket and Jac sighed heavily.

"They'll be singing Flower Of Scotland next," Jac added with a grin. Mo saw Imogen get up and walk out, "What did I say?" Jac asked then Mo shook her head, "No seriously what did I say?"

"_By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes,  
Where the sun shines on Loch Lomond.  
Where me and my true love spent many, many days,  
On the banks of Loch Lomond," _Jonny and Gina sang together._  
_

"_Too sad we parted in yon shady glen,  
On the steep sides of Ben Lomond.  
Where the broken heart knows no second spring,  
Resigned we must be when we're parting." _Imogen added to the song and she walked over to her two older siblings,

"O ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low road,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye.  
Where me and my true love will never meet again,  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond."

All three sang together then the sound of an electric piano, drums and hands clapping picked up, then an electric guitar.

"Ho, ho mo leannan  
Ho mo leannan bhoidheach,"

The three siblings repeated eight times all together, Jac and Mo decided to go and join in with the fun.

"You'll take the high road and I'll take the low road,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye.  
Where me and my true love will never meet again,  
On the bonnie bonnie banks of Loch Lomond,"

All sang together with Jac and Mo.

"You'll take the high road and I'll take the low road,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore you.  
Where me and my true love will never meet again,  
On the bonnie bonnie banks of Loch Lomond."

Jonny sang.

"You'll take the high road and I'll take the low road,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore you.  
Where me and my true love will never meet again,  
On the bonnie bonnie banks of Loch Lomond."

Gina sang.

"You'll take the high road and I'll take the low road,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore you.  
Where me and my true love will never meet again,  
On the bonnie bonnie banks of Loch Lomond."

Mo and Jac sang together Jonny grinned ushering for them to join them all together, "

"On bonnie, bonnie banks,"

All five sang together all grinning guitar picked up and drums then a dramatic finish it ended.

"That one I enjoyed," Jac added, "Least I understood it," Jac hit Jonny in the chest, "Do you have any Amy Macdonald?" Jac asked hopefully, "Did you know that the song Pride is inspired by the national anthem of Scotland?" Jac asked trying to sound smart.

"Yeah she said on BBC Breakfast last year," Jonny answered then he got the CDs, "Everyone agreed on Pride?" Jonny asked.

"_I never felt like this before__  
__Try to hold it back and I feel it even more__  
__Sweat drips down my spine and my knees are weak__  
__I cannot move, I cannot speak__But then you came and I held it together again__  
__I managed to stumble through__  
__Fifty thousand voices singing in the rain__  
__There's nothing that I wouldn't do__Cause I'd move mountains if you asked me to__  
__I'd swim the seven seas__  
__I'll be the one to hold your torch again__  
__I'll do anything you ask of me__Cause I'd move mountains if you asked me to__  
__I'd swim the seven seas__  
__I'll be the one to hold your torch again__  
__I'll do anything you ask of me__I never knew how proud I would feel__  
__Just standing in the rain.__  
__These three words mean everything to me__  
__And I'd sing it again and again.__Cause I'd move mountains if you asked me to__  
__I'd swim the seven seas__  
__I'll be the one to hold your torch again__  
__I'll do anything you ask of me__Cause I'd move mountains if you asked me to__  
__I'd swim the seven seas__  
__I'll be the one to hold your torch again__  
__I'll do anything you ask of me," _Everyone including Jac and Mo sang but then Jac and Mo left the next bit or Gina, Jonny and Immie since it didn't have the same effect on them. _"Well the blue and the white of the flag shines bright__  
__And it's blowing there for me.__  
__With my hand on my heart, the honest truth__  
__There's nowhere I'd rather be." _Gina, Jonny and Imogen sang all together; Jac and Mo stood arms folded grinning.

"Patriotic much?" Jac whispered.

"Pfft no he's not drunk," Mo answered and they both laughed, "Don't ever call a kilt a skirt," Mo advised, "That didn't go down well…one of our fallouts were because I called a kilt a skirt."

Jac couldn't help but burst into laughter, Mo did too but she did apologize endlessly to Jonny after that, he was over it now but she was careful with her drunk tongue, "I can't see Jonny being happy about that."

"Oh he wasn't…he reminded me kindly of who kicked the British arses during The Battle of Bannockburn then stormed off," Mo explained and Jac cracked up, "Seriously though careful when he's drunk. He acts like he's not patriotic but he can be."

"When you mean kindly?" Jac asked curiously.

"Added a few swear words here and there…ask Sacha and Michael they were at the pub when it handed last year…we made up by the end of the night."

"How?" Jac asked.

"We can't stay mad at each other forever…plus I offered him a peace offering…pint and I said he could take the piss out of the Brits for a bit," Mo explained.

"And did he?" Jac asked curiously.

"No not really only went on about how we complain too much about the weather, pretty much it," Mo answered."_"Cause I'd move mountains if you asked me to__  
__I'd swim the seven seas__  
__I'll be the one to hold your torch again__  
__I'll do anything you ask of me__Cause I'd move mountains if you asked me to__  
__I'd swim the seven seas__  
__I'll be the one to hold your torch again__  
__I'll do anything you ask of me__," _The song finished and then Jonny turned off the CD player.

"Hey it's one day till Christmas," Jonny said to Jac and Jac smiled, "That reminds me…I have presents to wrap out," he ordered his sisters, girlfriend and best friend, "Shoo, be gone!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Jac said and she took a sneaky peek.

"Out!" Jonny shouted and Jac shut the door bursting out with laughter.

"Oh I love winding him up," Jac said and she laid back in the sofa bed, "It's funny."

"I can wind him up the most," Gina said and she sat on the other sofa and closed her eyes as she thought away the pain mother nature was blessing her with.

"You OK?" Mo and Jac asked at the same time concerned, "Oh bitch in the clouds," Mo nodded knowingly.

"Jac," Jonny chucked her, her ice cream and a spoon, "If you want to listen to the songs go into my iPod and connect it to the docking station," Jonny suggested and then he went into the cupboard to get the presents, then shut the kitchen door behind him.

"What the heck is Chi Mi'N Geamhradh?" Jac asked reading it out as best as she could.

"I See Winter," Gina replied as she checked her phone, "I'll make sure Jonny puts on that BBC Alba thing…it'll be funny to see you react. Then again we only know it because well our parents thought it would be educational."

"Ever had to use it?" Jac asked with a serious tone.

"Nope," Imogen answered laughing and she locked her phone, "I think I'm going to head to bed…night night."

"Night," Gina, Jac and Mo called, "Oh The Cutter," Jac said smiling, "This sounds good."

"Christmas Day tomorrow , t_here's only one more sleep til Christmas__The world has got a smile today__  
__The world has got a glow__  
__There's no such thing as strangers when__  
__A stranger says hello__  
__And everyone is family, we're having so much fun__  
__After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas__Tis the season to be jolly and joyous__  
__With a burst of pleasure, we feel it all right__  
__It's the season when the saints can employ us__  
__To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive__There's something in the wind today__  
__That's good for everyone__  
__Yes, faith is in our hearts today__  
__We're shining like the sun__  
__And everyone can feel it, the feeling's running deep__  
__After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas__  
__After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas day__," _Gina sang, "Good thing about being the oldest I get to do everything first," Gina smiled, "_Oh Johnny you're home man, that's a long road you drove us down, it's only a moment since diesels turned," _Gina sang in time with the song.

"Why haven't your parents woke up?" Jac asked.

"Because it's stuff they like," Gina winked, "Trust me anything else they wouldn't be happy…but it's Runrig so it's fine."

"Right tell Maconie if he dare tries to touch me with cold hands…I'll ensure he can't father anymore children," Jac turned around to go sleep, "Oh it's cold…and that's not me stereotyping before you say."

"Would you like a blanket?" Mo asked kindly and Jac nodded, "Here," Mo unwrapped herself from hers and placed it over Jac.

"Thanks," Jac grabbed the edges and wrapped it around her tight, "Night."

"Nighty night," Gina said back and then she locked her phone, "Got any painkillers?" Gina asked Mo quietly hoping not to wake Jac. Mo reached over the sofa and pulled out a box of ibuprofen, "Thanks…genetics I hate them."

"Mum suffer bad?" Mo asked curiously, Gina nodded and then swallowed the tablets with water.

"Got so bad after Immie she had a hysterectomy…but yes it runs down the family," Gina explained and Mo looked at her with a sorry face, "Believe me when I was wee dad would always tell me to shut up and get on with it…mum sticks up for me still, trouble is it can have me laid up for a while...I'm hoping I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Joys of womanhood," Mo said.

"Couldn't agree more," Gina said back and both women laughed, "Right I think it's catch up on T.V. time," Gina got out her iPad and plugged in her earphones. Jonny came out all done and then crawled back into the sofa bed, "Touch her she said you won't be able to father anymore children," Gina warned Jonny. Jonny nodded in agreement and waited for his hands to warm up before he got close to her, "Keep the hanky panky to a minimal please," Jonny made a face at his sister and then waited for sleep to overpower him, "I do love being the oldest," Gina grinned and Mo laughed then shook her head.

**A/N: Random rubbish chapter it's late and I'm in a bit of a mood so I do apologize for this rubbish work hah xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay been busy and also blocked ha! **

Jac woke up around six am with a full bladder but Jonny looked so peaceful, he was hugging his pillow and looking too peaceful to be moved. It hurt to move because it was so full she really needed to go. Jac sat up and it hurt as she moved, "Ouch," she groaned and laid back down, Jonny shot up.

"Are you OK is it that baby?" he asked anxious and panicky, she looked uncomfortable not in pain it clicked to him his medical training kicked in he moved his hand underneath her bump and as he touched the top of her heavy bladder she flinched, "Why didn't you wake me? I would've moved."

"Then move so I can go," Jac groaned as she moved carefully and Jonny got out of the sofa bed, "Ouch," she groaned again and went to the toilet. Jonny laid on his back looking at the Christmas tree who's lights were lighting up the room very nicely.

"_Beat the drum, beat the drum, like a heartbeat, lonely and strong beat the drum," _Jonny sang quietly as the song Pride of Summer came into his head, "All empty?" Jonny asked quietly as Jac walked back out.

"Yeah," Jac crawled back into bed and Jonny put his arm around her, "You're warm."

"I should be I've been under the covers for hours," Jonny said back and Jac laughed lightly, "It's Christmas day," Jonny suddenly realised as a kid he never celebrated Christmas that much.

"I know," Jac nodded and Jonny looked over at the tree, "Shall we be naughty and open a present each?" Jac asked cheekily.

"Ms Naylor that would be naughty," Jonny pulled away and sat up, "Let's do it."

Jac and Jonny walked over to the tree and knelt down beside it, "Knew you were a big kid," Jac walked over to the tree herself and the knelt down beside it, "Here," Jac pulled a package with gold shiny wrapping paper towards Jonny.

"Thanks," Jonny took the gift and unwrapped it slowly and revealed the DVD The Angels Share, "Oh my god I love this film! This is God calling: _GET OFF THE FUCKIN' TRACK WILL YE!" _Jonny quoted from the film making Jac laugh, "We're watching this tonight."

"There's so much swearing literally," Jac laughed and Jonny shook his head, "If there's one person I can imagine doing the opening scene. Michael. 'What was that you fucking asshole? I fucking nearly broke ma bottle," Jac quoted and they burst into laughter.

"This is Gina speaking: SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YE!" Gina shouted; Jonny and Jac jumped, "Please."

"Jesus Christ Maconie's keep it down!" Mo exclaimed jumping herself as she was woken up, "It's too early," she pulled the pillow over her head.

"Not my fault Jonny and Jac are like over-excited kids at Christmas!" Gina argued forgetting she wasn't talking to Imogen, "Sorry force of habit."

"Well since I am now awake," Mo grumbled sounding tired, "I'll put the kettle on."

"No sugar," Jac ordered Jac heard Jonny and Gina sniggering, "What?" she demanded harshly of the two laughing siblings, "If you're about to mention about the tea being a British stereotype I will not hesitate to say anything back."

"Five against two," Jonny winked and Jac made a face then Jonny went behind the tree and pulled out the gift for Jac, "I hope you like it."

Jac unwrapped the rectangle shaped box that was wrapped in silver shiny wrapping paper, Jac opened the black rectangle box that contained a necklace with the Celtic shield charm on, Jac's eyes widened and she smiled, "Jonny it's…" she dangled it in front of her face unable to think of the word, "I…urmm."

"Here," he took it front her hands and pulled it around her neck, securing the clip and Jac looked down at it tilting the charm upwards, "Like it?"

"I love it," Jac finally blurted up and moved inwards and wrapped her arms around him, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Jonny said relieved and Jac kissed the top of his head, "I thought you were going to hate it."

"It's lovely thank you," Jac sat by the tree again and looked at Jonny, "Why would I hate it?! It's lovely…I wish I got you something better."

"Hey it's set in my home country, it's funny in some places, it's a good film I think it's great what you got me," Jonny explained to Jac and Jac smiled, "We can watch it later."

"Not very Christmassy," Gina said laughing and she took the DVD, "Watch it during New Years…"

"Alright then smarty pants what do you suggest we watch?" Jonny asked and he folded his arms.

"Light hearted fluffyness," Gina suggested and Jonny made a face of disgust, "Oh grow up Jonny…I know how much you love a cliché," Gina teased and Jac laughed, "Even your girlfriend does."

"Right one tea with no sugar," Mo handed Jac her tea and sat back on the sofa.

"Where's mine?" Jonny asked annoyed.

"You laughed at Jac and myself for having tea…you don't get one," Mo poked her tongue and Jonny huffed, "Well teaches you a lesson."

"Cup of tea darling?" Gina said in an attempt of sounding posh failed miserably.

"How about a spot of Cricket in the afternoon?" Jonny added laughing and it caused Jac to glare.

"I will bite back," Jac warned trying to think of insults back.

"Cup of tea on saucers and a scone?" Gina laughed and Jonny joined in both falling backwards.

Mo picked up a cushion and wacked Gina with it; Jac done the same but to Jonny, "Shut it jock!" Jac shouted.

"Did you just call me jock?" Jonny asked shocked, Jac had never called him jock, "Since when did you call me jock?!"

"Since you took the piss of British people!" Jac answered back and she sat up on the bed, "It never occurred to me that Highland Spring was a water company in Scotland," Jac laughed.

"Really?!" Jonny asked close to laughing and Jac glared at him, "Highland? Where did you think it came from?"

"I thought it was just a cool name," Jac admitted, "Anyway if you excuse me I'm going back to sleep. Don't open anymore until I'm awake OK!" Jac ordered Jonny and Jonny looked taken aback by her outburst, "I just want to see your face when you open them," Jac drained her mug full of tea and crawled back into the bed.

…

Jac woke up to the sound of people moving she then shot up, everyone was sat down still in their pyjamas and looked like they were waiting for her, "Oh urmm," Jac felt awkward and she looked at the TV, "Still not able to go home then?"

"Nope still covering itself," Jonny answered, "Morning."

"I didn't mean to keep you all waiting…Jonny you should've woke me," Jac shouted at Jonny and went bright red.

"You looked peaceful I told them not too," Mrs Maconie explained and Jac nodded, "Besides we don't mind…Merry Christmas by the way."

"Thanks," Jac said quietly and she sat up, "Jonny can you move…" Jac needed to wee again but luckily it wasn't as bad as a few hours earlier.

"Oh sorry," Jonny sat up on the top and Jac crawled off waddling to the toilet, then he sank back down still watching the T.V., "Right I once Jac is back we can get onto presents."

"Oh the joys," Mr Maconie rubbed his forehead and Mrs Maconie hit his arm, "I've never liked Christmas-" he was cut off by Jonny laughing he had decided to check out his twitter, "Something funny son?"

Jonny was reading on Twitter something that Serena and Edward's daughter Eleanor had wrote, "G, Immie read that," Jonny handed his sisters his phone.

_EllieCampbell Hearing stories about my Grandpa Duncan from my Granny: Apparently they met in Edinburgh where both were working, his brother introduced my Granny to him but at first was a bit against it, "She's English" he apparently said, upon their relationship Granny wanted to go back to England but Grandpa was not so keen he said, "If it's to England then yeah it does matter!" after that Granny decided to leave, he ended up chasing her to the Edinburgh Waverly where she going to leave for Surrey he stopped her, declaring his love and the need to be with her. Being asked again if he would mind going to England for any reason he said, "No it's fine," after kissing he pulled away saying, "Actually Aye I do mind….but if it's for you anything" cute strange but even though I never knew him he seemed like a nice person, got over his English/England dislike as he moved there with Granny! But didn't get over his dislike for my dad! #Love #MerryChristmas!_

"That's great," Gina and Imogen laughed, "Cute as well."

"Aww that's so cute," Imogen added and she gave Jonny back his phone, "Hurry up Jac!" Imogen shouted.

"Imogen!" Mrs Maconie shouted angrily, "Have some sympathy the poor woman can't help it…all three of you played football my bladder, I was up and down every ten minutes so have some sympathy."

"I'm here," Jac grumbled and Jonny sat back up on the sofa top, "Sorry for keeping you waiting," Jac said to Imogen grumpily, "Not my fault you try having the baby in your uterus kicking at your bladder."

"I've told her don't you worry," Mrs Maconie calmed the distressed consultant, "Now the moment Jonny has been waiting for."

"Not just me," Jonny argued and looked at Imogen, "She's been more excited."

"I have not," Imogen argued turning red and Jonny smiled at her cheekily, "You're the kid out of all three of us admit it!" Imogen hit his head with a cushion then she ran off Jonny hopped off the sofa to chase her, "Jonny!" Imogen screamed as he grabbed her and span her round, "Let me go…let me goooo."

"OK," Jonny then released his little sister and she fell to the ground, after composing herself Imogen glared, "You said let me go!"

"I didn't mean drop me you ee-jit," Imogen stood up and huffed.

"Makes a change from me being fought," Gina said happily and she then went over to the tree, "Right children are you opening or not?"

"Aye," Jonny and Imogen said together, "You started it," Jonny said childishly.

"No you did…budge up," Imogen ordered Gina both were in Christmas pyjamas and wearing hoddies, Gina obeyed and moved up slightly, "Right this one is for," Imogen read the tab, "Jonny," she handed him the package that looked square and was wrapped in red and white paper.

_To Jonny Merry Christmas Love Jac xxx _Jonny unwrapped the paper and then opened up the box that contained a mug with the words, _"Stop flapping like a baggy kilt" _written on Jac and Mo couldn't contain their laughter, "Very funny," Jonny said looked at Jac.

"Mo came with me to the store to get it wrote on," Jac snorted and Mo was laughing into a pillow, "Like it?" Jac asked cheekily.

"And that's to be used when?" Jonny asked curiously.

"When you're flapping," Jac answered, "It's just a reminder…whenever you think about flapping at me, just drink from that."

"Thank you," Jonny kissed Jac on the lips, "Even though I'm sure whether to be insulted or find it funny."

"Funny," Jac answered and then waited for the next package to be passed.

"Oh it's for you again Jonny," Gina passed him a DVD shaped present; Gina, Imogen and Jac all exchanged looks of humour.

_To Jonny "Jonnykins ;)" Merry Christmas Love Big Sister Gina xxx_

Jonny unwrapped the paper and revealed a dvd that had Balamory on the front, "Oh very funny," Jonny showed the dvd and everyone cracked up laughing, "Hilarious."

Imogen was laughing into Gina's arm and Gina was laughing into her hands, "I had to get it I'm sorry," Gina said and Jonny made a face, "You shouldn't have sang it during the truth or dare game."

"It was a dare!" Jonny argued and Gina laughed, "You're so funny!"

"Oh aye I know," Gina giggled, "Besides you can watch it with your wee one when she comes."

"Thank you," Jonny got out though he found it funny himself, "Something else we can watch tonight then," Jonny joked.

"NO!" Jac shouted and hit his arm, "No, no and no!"

"Are you saying that because it's set in Scotland?" Jonny asked in a joking tone and Jac glared, "First you insult me with a mug and now you won't watch something because it's based back home," Jonny saw Jac's face and she looked close to crying, "Oh no I was joking…I was joking!" Jonny tried to clear up, "Oh you softie come here!" Jonny pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"It's not because of that," Jac said through cries, "I just don't want to watch it…I wouldn't be like that Jonny."

"I was joking," Jonny pulled away and wiped her perfect cheekbones, "That's like me refusing to watch British TV because it's set in England."

"Don't get her started on that again!" Mo ordered and shouted, "She'll start going on about Braveheart and then it'll end with her in tears."

"Anyway," Jonny channelled away from the conversation and eyed Gina to get on with presents.

…

Half an hour later presents were done and Imogen cleared away the wrapping paper, Jac had been given two iTunes cards both £15, gift cards for Mothercare and Boots, a few bath products for after the baby was born, relaxation oils, a few dvds, onesie, pyjamas, hoddies and a blanket.

Jonny had received three App store cards £20 so he could download games, aftershave, cds, dvds, new shoes for work (courtesy of Jac) and also Jac took the courtesy of getting him new scrubs since he found them comfy to lounge around in.

"New scrubs?" Mo asked confused.

"Jonny likes to lounge in them so I thought I'd get him a pair to lounge in," Jac explained and then Mo nodded agreeing – they were comfy.

"We should start a club the scrub club," Mo suggested; Jonny found it funny but Jac rolled her eyes, "Get it scrub club?"

"Yes but it makes me want to roll my eyes and not laugh," Jac said.

…

After everyone was settled again now sat by the television watching Christmas TV; Jac was feeling grateful because she had actually been thought about at Christmas, she didn't expect what came out of her mouth next. "Thank you," Jac said to everyone as she put the items into a big bag, then sat crossed legged, "Weird to think next Christmas I'll have a baby."

"We'll," Jonny corrected and Jac rolled her eyes.

"Sorry we'll have a baby with us next Christmas," Jac corrected which made Jonny smile.

"You're very welcome," Mrs Maconie said smiling, "We never really celebrated Christmas but I felt because we're all here-"

"Might as well celebrate together," Jonny added in all honesty they never celebrated because it was too much money and a waste of effort; as he had been bought up to think. They had the Christmas tree but that was it mostly.

"What song you listening too?" Imogen asked Gina curiously and Gina gave her the earphone, "Can you sing or speak Gaelic better?"

"Sing I don't need to speak it as much," Gina answered and both sisters looked at each other, "Why?"

"Just curious," Imogen answered and then she sighed, "I know it's strange but I never thought I'd miss home as much as I do."

"Same," Gina agreed, "Do you think Jonny misses home?" Gina asked curiously; she knew he could be quite patriotic – especially when defending Scotland but he hardly visited.

…

Jonny was laid with Jac going through his iPod he gave one earphone to Jac and he flicked through his Runrig list, "In English please," Jac added quickly; as Jonny went to hit the Alba button, but a grin spread across his face, "Jonny!"

"Oh pleaaaase," Jonny begged, "Look it's a good song!"

"Arggh fine," Jac grumbled and a grin spread across Jonny's face, "Don't look so smug jock."

"Don't call me jock," Jonny said in a tone of annoyance, Jac couldn't help but laugh internally if she knew winding Jonny up was that easy, how she would've done it a long time ago.

"_Air sgiath a' seoladh nan neoil__  
'S an domhain liath__  
Mar dhealbh a' tighinn beo tro na sgothan__  
'S mi a' tilleadh gu tir___

Alba nam beanntan ard_  
Nan acraichean lom__  
Thairis air na lochan mointich__  
Nan coilltean 's nan gleann_

_Alba___

Alba," Jonny sang leaving Jac completely confused until Jonny got her the lyrics u. That also answered Gina and Imogen's question; if he hadn't missed home he wouldn't be forcing Jac to listen to Alba.

"_Ach 'se sealladh leointe is gann__  
Tha an seo aig ceann thall an linn__  
Talamh alainn nan daoine__  
Fhathast an lamhan duine no dithis___

Cuibhlean stolda mu dheas_  
Na fasaichean a tuath__  
An taigh-mor falamh an Dun-Eideann__  
Gun chumhachd gun ghuth__," _Jonny looked at Jac she was trying to keep up with what he was saying. Jonny laughed to himself and carried on singing.

Jac turned on her twitter app and contacted everyone at Holby

_JacNaylor Merry Christmas everyone! Sat with JonnyMaconie trying to understand what the heck he is saying! Anyone speak Gaelic or understand?! #Helpme! _

_SerenaCampbell JacNaylor Wait until your baby is born! My dad forced me into learning good luck xxxx_

_MichaelSpence Haha Naylor! Christmas With The Maconies ;) bet it's great! Xx_

_JacNaylor MichaelSpence SerenaCampbell No it's been good actually! Jonny got me a Celtic shield necklace it's beautiful xx_

_GinaMaconie JacNaylor MichaleSpence SerenaCampbell I'll translate for you ;) __This flight is sailing through the clouds__  
And the blue heavens__  
The homeland appears like a developing photograph__  
Through the mists as I return to land__  
I see Scotland of the high mountains__  
And the empty acres__  
Flying low across the moorland lochs__  
The forests and the glens__._

_Scotland__  
Scotland__  
_

_But it's a wounding and a hollow sight__  
Here as we reach the end of the century__  
The beautiful soil of the people__  
Still in the hands of the few___

I see the wheels of industry at a standstill_  
And the northern lands wasted__  
And the empty house in Edinburgh__  
Without authority or voice___

Scotland_  
Scotland___

You that have laid field upon field  
House upon house  
Till there be nowhere for you to be placed alone  
In the midst of all the earth  
But it is good for me to be here now  
As I welcome the warmth  
In this land that's as exciting for me today  
As it was the day I was born 

_Scotland  
Scotland  
JacNaylor GinaMaconie MichaelSpence SerenaCampbell Thank you! Tell Jonny to wipe that smug smile off his face please! Xxx _

_GinaMaconie JacNaylor MichaelSpence SerenaCampbell Will do ;) xxx_

"Jonny stop looking so smug!" Gina shouted making Jonny jump, "There you go," Gina said to Jac and Jac smiled a thanks.

_MichaelSpence JacNaylor GinaMaconie What's the song? _

_SerenaCampbell MichaelSpence JacNaylor GinaMaconie Alba – Runrig (: Mr Spence I've subjected my daughter to them today! _

_MichaelSpence SerenaCampbell JacNaylor GinaMaconie I'll check them out! _

_GinaMaconie MichaelSpence SerenaCampbell JacNaylor Check out Loch Lomond and Skye ;) xxxx_

_SerenaCampbell GinaMaconie MichaelSpence JacNaylor You'll take the high road and I'll take the long road and I'll be in Scotland before ye xxxx_

_JonnyMaconie SerenaCampbell GinaMaconie MichaelSpence JacNaylor Where me and my true love will never meet again on the Bonnie, Bonnie banks of Loch Lomond ;) xxxx_

_JacNaylor JonnyMaconie SerenaCampbell GinaMaconie MichaelSpence Just going to switch songs now ;) bye, bye Alba hello The Cutter! _

_JonnyMaconie JacNaylor SerenaCampbell GinaMaconie MichaelSpence Oh Johnny you're home man, that's long you drove us down it's only a moment since the diesels turned ;) xxxx_

_GinaMaconie JonnyMaconie JacNaylor SerenaCampbell MichaelSpence Not just yet ;) You've got about 5 hours before you're home ;) xxxx_

_JonnyMaconie GinaMaconie JacNaylor SerenaCampbell MichaelSpence Oh __Aye ;) when it clears up that is ;) xxxx_

_JacNaylor JonnyMaconie GinaMaconie SerenaCampbell MichaelSpence Don't be mean! Just because you don't need to catch a train! Xxxx_

_JonnyMaconie JacNaylor GinaMaconie SerenaCampbell MichaelSpence Sorry bestest big sister in the world! I'll get you back for that DVD and SHORTBREAD! Xxxx_

"Don't you dare start on that," Gina argued and Jonny poked his tongue out, "You stole it admit it!"

"No," Jonny argued, "Because it was not me! You left it there I didn't steal it!"

"You knew it was mine," Gina snarled and Jonny glared back, "You wanted to wind me up."

"I was wee I didn't know any better!" Jonny argued and Jac cut them off.

"Any arguing I'll tweet Serena got it?!" Jac threatened, "Actually might do it now," Jac got her phone back out.

_JonnyMaconie and GinaMaconie acting like a pair of kids #growup! SAVE ME! If a fight happens you two will get it!_

Jac lifted her head back up and Jonny was stood up with Gina opposite him, "Admit it! You stole it," Gina demanded and Jonny walked away, "Don't you walk away from me Jonny."

"I did not steal it get it into your head!" Jonny shouted and then just like they did each time it ended with them tackling each other, Jac got out her phone and filmed, "Get off me!"

"Not until you admit that you stole it!" Gina shouted and Jonny tackled with her, "You just won't admit it!"

Jac told no one to intervene Imogen sat down next to Jac, "Get off me!" Jonny and Gina shouted together, "Not until you understand they I was wee when I ate it!" Jonny shouted back. Jac finished filming and decided to be mean.

_Christmas morning has been good! That was until this happened #bigkids #help #Imogenandmyselfaretheadultsrightnow! SerenaCampbell Help us!_

…

As Christmas morning came to an end it was time for Christmas Dinner booked at a restaurant, that because Jonny was cheap, Mo had chipped in with Jac herself for them to eat somewhere nice.

"Have you two grown up now?" Mo asked Gina and Jonny.

"Aye," they both said together glaring at each other, "For now…wait until the evening. When I prove you stole it!"

"Out before you cause another scene," Mo pushed them both out the door and into the cold; Jac kept the door open so the other Maconie's could step out, "They're a pair of kids Gina and Jonny."

"I know it's so embarrassing," Imogen added, "Every Christmas they did this…and it's just going on too long. We'll get them drunk."

"Very," Mo and Jac said together, "That'll be interesting."

**A/N: Christmas Lunch then the evening chapters. Sorry for the delay in updating hope you enjoy this it's a tiny bit weird and probably crap I do apologize xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some references to 'Sequel To Jac's Chicken Pox: Jac and Jonny Return' and 'Pregnant Lady In The Meeting Room.' Oh listening to Knowing Me, Knowing You makes me think of the camping trip chapter anyone remember that? And who remembers Jac crying over Jonny and Bacon? References from two of my stories ;) let me know what you remember from the two stories haha I'm curious (: xxxx Thank you sdbubbles for double checking I got the history right in this! xxxx**

"Dad's the worst Bah Humbug you could meet," Gina said to Jac and Jac laughed, "No seriously Christmas when we were wee it was only mum who sort of made the effort."

"Only because Dad," Jonny sat down in the seat in the restaurant next to Jac, "Hates anything like that…he'll do New Year and that's it."

"Jac," Sacha ran over wearing a Christmas hat and Jac laughed, "Merry Christmas!" Sacha pulled Jac into a hug, "Merry Christmas," he said to everyone and Jac laughed, "It's Christmas!"

"Dad you're so embarrassing," Rachel said going red and Sacha pulled her into a hug, "Ahh you're squishing me."

"So then not the only ones who thought about not cooking," Sacha looked to Jonny, "Well last year was a disaster."

"If I had it my way I would be working…the jock's wanted me to join them," Jac explained.

"Oi so did Mo," Jonny argued, "Besides you've enjoyed yourself…and we get to watch Angels Share later."

"Oh I love that film! Opening scene is the best," Sacha exclaimed and Jac sighed, "No seriously Jac there's some sad parts but it's funny."

"What you talking about?" Jac asked.

"It's a good film you should watch it!" Sacha exclaimed and Rachel went red again.

"Oh Dad please you're embarrassing me!" Rachel hid her face in Becca's arm, "Oh god."

"Do I need to remind you of, 'Did you have to get stitches in your front bottom?'" Sacha asked and Rachel groaned of embarrassment, "Right I'll see you soon…"

"Sacha come join us," Jonny suggested, "Come on Holby family…#Holbyfamily…oh look out Lady Campbell is on the arisen."

"She's not that bad," Sacha defended their boss and Jonny laughed, "Seriously…she's scarily maternal when she wants to be."

"Oh really Mr Leevy?" Serena said behind Sacha and Sacha jumped, "Well I know where to stick you next year. How about a stint on Darwin?"

"Oh I'd love that," Sacha grinned, "A few weeks with my bestest friend in the world!" Sacha pointed to Jac, "Hey it'll be just like old times."

"Make it Keller some time with Dr Digby might make you appreciate AAU," Serena raised her eyebrow, "Oh don't look so scared Mr Leevy."

"Yeah don't worry she won't break into your house at night and kill you," Jonny sipped at his coke and Gina and Imogen snorted into their drinks.

"Very funny Nurse Maconie I'll put you on AAU permanently if you're not careful," Serena threatened and Jac looked confused.

"Someone care to tell me?" Jac asked.

"Not really a Christmas story," Gina leant forward and Jac still looked confused, "It's really not."

"Yeah trust me it's really not," Serena added, "AAU on your next shift Nurse Maconie."

"I was joking," Jonny argued.

"AAU next shift," Serena ordered and Jac laughed liking how Jonny was being treated like a naughty school child, "See how you cope then."

"If it isn't the wonderful Sacha," Adrienne said and Serena huffed, "This is a lovely surprise…everyone not in the mood for cooking?"

"Well why cook when there's restaurants?" Jac asked and Jonny nodded, "He wanted to go for somewhere cheaper but well Mo and myself added in a bit more money…as we're not tight!"

"I'm careful with money…if there's something cheaper I will go for it!" Jonny argued and Jac rolled her eyes.

"You're just tight," Jac argued back, "So Sacha you joining us?" Jac asked and she sipped her orange juice, "We don't mind paying more," Jac pointed to herself and Mo and Sacha nodded then Rachel and Becca joined the table, "Jonny get the drinks," Jac ordered, "Serena why don't you join us as well?"

"Have they put something in your orange juice?" Jonny asked. Since when did Jac Naylor offer to have people join them?

"Must be the hormones…I'd hurry before the change," Jac raised her eyebrow and Serena raised hers, "It's a onetime offer."

"Go on then," Serena gave into the red headed consultant; she knew what Jac meant by 'you better hurry', she knew what it felt like to have your hormones change, "Still craving chocolate covered bacon?" Serena teased.

"Oh no, no, no it's shortbread now…she can eat a whole packet full," Jonny explained and Serena laughed, "It's not funny."

The song, _'Knowing Me, Knowing You,' _came on to the radio and Mo coughed into her drink then tapped Jac's arm, "Hey Jac remember when we wound Hanssen up singing this?...oh do you remember we tried to set Hanssen and Ms Campbell up? Then Edward had to arrive and ruined everything."

"Oh he ruined things long before that," Serena whispered and she was happy when Eleanor came running over, "All sorted?" Serena asked.

"No…I can't get my laptop or anything," Eleanor grumbled, "Seriously is the snow going to stop?" Eleanor looked at Imogen and Gina.

"How should I know? We're just as stuck as you are," Gina answered and Eleanor tilted her head side to side, "Anyway what's this about you being set up?"

"Oh Ms Naylor, Ms Effanga and Nurse Maconie thought it would be funny to try and set me and Hanssen up-"

"If Edward hadn't turned up it would've worked," Jonny gave Sacha and his daughter's their drinks, "Oh we've gained another."

"We're literally all stuck...one of my housemates she's buried in about seven foot of snow, another in Kirkton it's about -20 and get this idiot brain Johnny not you," Eleanor looked at Jonny, "He's stuck on the Highlands where it's -30, and buried with lots of snow; it's like freak weather it's so bad."

"Yeah Highlands can get hit bad and I've been up there when it's -30 not nice," Jonny shivered thinking about how cold it was, "Why'd you think I tell these two to shut up?"

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Sacha teased and Jac glared, "Joking."

"Oh we let him off for that as we do know that we complain a lot," Mo added before Jac could argue back, "Anyway yeah if Edward hadn't arrived Ms C and Mr H could be together," Mo huffed.

"And if they did that means they would've left together….and we don't want Serena gone," Jonny was now trying to get back into her good books, "You've only been here…we as well have only been here a year," Jonny pointed to himself and Mo.

"Yeah the longest year of my life," Jac teased and Jonny made an insulted face; which Jac laughed at.

"Has it really been a year though since Serena and Monny arrived?" Sacha asked and the trio nodded.

"Yes it's been a year…and eventful things have happened," Jonny added and Jac just for that punched him in the balls, "Ahhhhh!" he said in a high pitched squeak, "What was that for?"

"Tell anyone about what we did I'll make your sister twist your nuts," Jac threatened and she saw in the corner of her eye, Gina smirking.

"Something I should know?" Gina asked cheekily, "What you been up to Jonny Mac?...oh I see don't wanna tell your big sister."

"Seemed a bit weird earlier this year when Ms Naylor walked in first into the meeting room and Nurse Maconie after," Serena interjected making Jac glare, "What? I know how it feels…didn't want anyone thinking I had a conflict of interest with Edward so we kept our "relationship"" Serena moved two fingers up on down on each hand, "Secret…that was until dear James walked in and then grinned like a 'Cheshire Cat'."

"What he walked in on you two?" Jonny didn't want to mention the word 'sex' because one, it was his boss, two her mother and daughter were here and three not really suitable for Rachel or Becca.

"Oh god no!" Serena exclaimed and Jonny looked relieved, "You think I have no dignity? Noo it was more of the case of his vigilance; James is very and will always be vigilant, he knew I was pregnant before I did."

"Oh I guessed by the way Jac's bum changed," Mo interjected and Jac shot her a death stare, "What? It's true remember, 'Your bum's changed I knew you were pregnant'."

"Yes Ms Effanga I do remember but I would not like my private business aired around a table full of those who don't know me!" By that she meant Jonny's family, Adrienne, Eleanor also Rachel and Becca.

"Jac calm down…Mo didn't mean to make you upset," Jonny reassured and Jac huffed, "Nice one Mo," Jonny said to his best friend.

"I was only having a laugh," Mo defended herself.

"Aye but it wasn't funny…" Jonny argued back.

"Calm down," Mo huffed and she sipped her drink, "You're OK Jac aren't you?"

"Hmph," Jac said and she folded her arms, this was not what she expected she was going to get Mo back for that.

"That's pregnant lady language for: I'm not saying because I will get angry or upset," Serena explained and Jac looked more annoyed, "Been there Jac."

"I find it weird thinking that you were once a baby, a child, teenager, young adult etc…lots of us assume you were bought here on earth to scare the…hell out of us," Jonny said and the whole table laughed; had he really just said that to Serena? And he was sober.

"Did he just say that?" Sacha asked Mo and Mo nodded shocked herself, "He's got guts."

"Well Nurse Maconie you've earned yourself nearly a permanent shift on AAU and I know you…wouldn't want to leave Jac," Serena warned and Jonny bravely glared back, "What's made you grow a backbone?"

"I don't certainly want to be on AAU…that'll mean I'll have to put up with Sedward domestics and listen to Mary-Claire gossip…safer on Darwin."

"We do not have domes-"

"Ah Ms Campbell," Sacha butted in, "Must I remind you of," Sacha cleared his throat, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, how dare you come to my place of work, and undermine me!" As Sacha said that Serena went red, "And wasn't it just yesterday…you made a historical reference?"

"Oh no you didn't?" Adrienne scolded.

"Tell me," Jonny tapped his hands on the table, "What was it?"

"Once a Campbell always a Campbell," Serena mumbled and played with her napkin, "He was asking for it."

"Where was I then?" Jonny asked he had done a shift on AAU yesterday, "I always miss the good parts."

"Right I don't care that it's not a Christmas story…please can someone just tell me about this Campbell thing?!" Jac exclaimed she was finding it rather annoying; it was only Jonny and Serena even Adrienne who only knew what they were on about, "It's getting annoying!"

"To put it in basic terms in 1692 the Campbell's sided with the English. The MacDonald's got murdered in their own house," Jonny then noticed his mum walking back over; get her on this subject it'll be questions to why Serena was allowed to marry Edward in the first place, "So…King William sent an army led by Campbell's into Glencoe to murder all Macdonalds," Jonny explained and sat straight back up, "And that is what happens when you leave shortbread lying around," Jonny added to not indicate he had just told about 1692, "Isn't that right Gina?"

"Oh aye someone just might betray you and eat it," Gina added and Jonny made a face, "What?"

"Shut it," Jonny whispered as their mum was in earshot, "Don't want her getting started."

"So wait," Eleanor started, "Why would mum be the one annoyed at Dad? She's originally a McKinnie."

"Oh no," Gina, Jonny and Imogen groaned together, "No, no, no."

"McKinnie's are a sept of MacKinnon's who always sided with MacDonald's," Mr Maconie instead of his wife added, "Especially when it came to the English and Campbell's…also Campbell's sided with the English at Culloden and the MacKinnon's lost most of their land during the Highland Clearances; which is why a lot fled to Canada or America for a better life, that and they didn't like the English taking over," He took a breath as he finished explaining, "That's why," he answered Eleanor's question.

"Isn't that a wonderful Christmas Story?" Jonny tapped the table trying to lighten the mood, "Oh Maconie's are a sept of Cameron's and they certainly did not side with the English, so they weren't huge fans of Campbell's…so basically given the fact it's outdated our mum holds these views and dad being a Maconie does too…you want entertainment should've heard mum's parents before they died. Then Granny Maconie fell out with her brother because he allowed his daughter to marry a…." Gina immediately turned her head to Serena, "Oh my god."

"What?" Jonny asked.

"In our family tree we have McDonalds, Maconie's and also McKinnies…remember Granny Maconie was a McKinnie before she married dad's dad, they all fell about because Duncan allowed his daughter to marry a Campbell," Gina explained.

"No way," Eleanor laughed and Serena scratched a forehead, "You caused a family fallout?"

"You didn't tell me," Serena looked to her mother, "You are joking? They fell out over….you're joking."

"No…Granny Maconie went on about it for ages…then after he died she was really upset….I remember hearing something about: "Duncan allowed his daughter to marry that English b who shares the name with Longshanks,'"

"Longshanks being King Edward The First of England?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Aye," Mr and Mrs Maconie, Gina, Jonny and Immie all said together, "He is not to be mentioned," Gina said clenching her fist, "Oh and to make it better King William ordered the Campbell's to murder the house of MacDonald."

"Oh how loved Edward must've been in your home Ms Campbell," Jonny said grinning, "Was he given any special names?" Jonny asked in a high pitched tone.

"I'll have to write it down," Serena got out her phone and then typed the exact words her dad had used:

_How dare you go against all that I've taught you…English Bastard, Campbell traitor out of the men you could've bought to me…you bought back fucking 'Longshanks' and his family of Highland Traitors," _Serena gave the phone to Jonny and once he read it, he looked amused, "That's great…read that," gave the phone to Gina, "Last bit is the best."

"Longshanks brilliant," Gina slide down finding it hard to compose herself, "Ohh and if I bought a Campbell home-"

"Don't you dare," Mrs Maconie spat and Gina sighed heavily.

"I'm not going to Serena proved that a Campbell is always a Campbell," Gina added, "What I want to know is how you were able to marry a Campbell in the first place."

"I fought tooth and bloody nail to get my dad's approval and apparently causing a family fallout in the process….he warned me."

"And you didn't listen tut, tut," Jonny shook his head and Serena glared, "So then enough about that Campbell's were Scots who turned against Scotland. They helped England reform Scotland until...it was barely recognisable; loads of people ended up in America and Canada because there was nothing left for them there," Jonny summed up and he got a few guilty looks, "What?"

"Explains why English are hated," Sacha said and Jonny shook his head, "Come on…we basically found out that the English were complete beeeep."

"And if Jonny was that against English he wouldn't even be in England," Serena pointed out, "Trust me he's nothing like my dad was. He tried to get us to move back up to Inverness until the day he died."

"I still can't believe you caused a family fallout," Eleanor said sounding shocked, "1692 was bloody ages ago."

"Oh go to Philadelphia try being English there," Sacha added, "It was horrible…got reminded constantly of how 'they beat the British and won their independence'. You should hear Michael on July 4th."

"Or Jonny go on about The Battle of Bannockburn," Mo hit his arm and Jonny sighed, "Isn't it 700 years on the 23-24th of June next year?" Mo asked.

"Aye oh that reminds me Ms Campbell-"

"Yes Nurse Maconie you can go," Serena answered before Jonny could finish, "What?" she asked those shocked, "Battle of Bannockburn Robert The Bruce's defeat on King Edward the Second….my dad upheld all of the grudges and pride. Learnt two national anthems and Gaelic and Ceildh dancing and he pretty much tried to turn me anti-English."

"Hey Jac Jonny might do the same," Mo said jokingly and Jac looked worried, "I'm joking Jac Jonny's not that arrogant."

"She's learning Scottish history thoug-"

"NO!" Jac shouted she was not having her child learn all about the terrible things the English done to the Scots. She was not having her own flesh and blood be terrified and turned against English by the history.

"What you going to raise her to believe that the English were these lovely people?" Jonny asked defensively, uh oh Mo could sense a bit of his pride coming out and Sacha could sense a row.

"Our daughter is not being turned against the English….you may think in general English were bad people," Jac had to choose a different wording.

"That's because the English back then basically took over leaving the Scots with nothing; meaning they had to flee to Canada or America for a better life," Jonny defended his home country, "Because there was nothing left for them once the English took over."

"Along with their own kind betraying them," Jac added to wind her boyfriend up, "Not just the English that were bad people…Campbell's remember?"

"They are not to be mentioned," Jonny said angrily and even Mo looked taken aback by the bitterness in his voice, "They betrayed Scotland sided with the English," Jonny stood up to go the bar, "Killed all the MacDonald's, sided with the English during The Battle of Culloden and left the MacKinnons with hardly any land….so sorry Jac I'm not exactly sticking up for the English."

"Patriot much," Jac whispered and Mo moved a finger across her neck as to say 'quit it'

"Face it Naylor English were awful back then…and you just don't want to admit it," Jonny went to get another orange juice for Jac and a coke for himself.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked and everyone nodded, "Do I need to ask?" she had taken orders all lunch for Christmas dinner.

…

Everyone got their dinners Jac had Jonny get her dinner too, "Here you go my ginger biscuit," Jonny joked and Jac glared, "Joking," he kissed the top of her head, "Don't be ashamed of being ginger there's a lot of ginger people in Ireland and Scotland you know."

"Hence why Mary-Claire's family are like the Weasley's then," Sacha joked as he sat back down, "Even Mary-Claire has admitted it."

"I'd love to have red hair," Eleanor added in looking at her own, "I don't get why people don't like it."

"Do we have any red heads?" Jonny asked his parents.

"Don't think so in recent years…maybe back centuries ago," Mr Maconie answered and Jonny frowned.

"Well hopefully red will over rule brow in your case," Mo said jokingly, "What it's obvious…everyone wants your daughter to be a red head."

"Let's hope she will be then," Jac added smiling internally she found it quite nice, how even though she was a 'super-bitch' as Sahira dubbed her has, they still thought about the baby.

"So Ms Naylor do I need to tell you that you're going on Maternity Leave?" Serena questioned Jac and Jac glared at Jonny, "No it's not his fault…try being in theatre and going into labour."

"Connie," Jac snorted and she realised that no one was around when that happened, Michael and Elliot would've got it, "You lot won't get it."

"Funny thing is I can imagine you doing that-" Eleanor was cut off.

"George hadn't intended to encourage me but basically…he said, 'I'll tell John you're a wimp'. He then walked away and felt incredibly guilty after he realised I had gone into theatre."

"I know how to make an entrance," Eleanor added and that got the table laughing, she seemed to have gained Edward's talent for making people laugh, in a way Serena hated it; as he was constantly there in the form of their daughter.

….

Jac had finished and was feeling fairly bloated, "Oh I ate too much," Jac groaned and patted her swollen tummy.

"It's Christmas you're allowed," Jonny reassured and he remembered how Mo complained of feeling bloated when she ate too much at Christmas in 2011 six months pregnant, "Mo ate loads at Christmas 2011." Mo gave Jonny a playful glare and Jonny grinned back, "Who wants dessert?" Jonny asked.

"You've literally just ate," Jac pointed out and Jonny being Jonny could fit a horse and it's carriage inside his stomach when he needed too, "How do you eat so much?"

"I just have two stomach's one for main and one for dessert," Jonny explained and Jac rolled her eyes, "It's true ask Granny….G, Immie back me up please."

"It's true Granny used to say he had hollow legs, Gina backed her brother up and Jonny nodded satisfied, "We were opposites Jonny and myself…he could eat loads and I could only eat like small portions. Granny tried to like feed me up but it just didn't happen. Immie's a wee bit of both of us she can eat normal portions but gets full quite quickly."

"Jac's like you then G she can eat small things and get full quickly," Jonny said and Jac eyed him from the corner of her eyes, "What it's true."

"She's been eating more than she has in these past few months," Mo interjected and Jac hid her face, "Shortbread she has had an addiction to the stuff."

"Must not forget chocolate covered bacon and haribo pizzas," Sacha added in a sing song tone whilst eating a potato, "Oh who remembers when Hanssen made Jac cry?"

"No, no, no when we did rock climbing she showed the instructor how it was done, now that was funny. His face was like: oh my god," Mo laughed and Jonny remembered then laughed, "Oh remember Ms Campbell? 'You were encouraging instead of terrifying'."

"Jac and the squirrel," Jonny and Mo said at the same time, even Serena had to laugh at that it was funny now.

"ELLIOT AND SHARON WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD!" Jonny, Mo and Sacha all shouted together, "Michael and Jasmine Yankee Doodle…Michael and The Eagles!" Sacha added grinning even though things had been bitter it was still fun reminiscing, "JAC AND SERENA!" Mo and Sacha grinned together.

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed," Jonny sang grinning remembering, "Then we all danced too Mr Brightside…ah summer it was fun."

"American Pie me and you," Mo grabbed his arm and grinned, "Who misses Sharon?"

"I miss her for the purpose of Elliot…Shelliot," Sacha said sadly he really did feel for Elliot, when she left.

"Ric and Edward spoke to him about marriages and they used my office," Serena added still finding it annoying how Edward used her office, like it was his own.

"I'm sorry," Jac laughed, "He's basically the female version of Faye Morton."

"Joseph's ex right?" Sacha asked curiously then groaned as he knew he had put his foot in it.

"Yes," Jac said bitterly she did not want to think about Joseph, she was with Jonny now; expecting his baby.

"Sorry me and my big mouth," Sacha said guiltily, "Remember I sang The Chain?" he tried to lighten Jac's mood, "Aww you and Jonny singing Just Give Me A Reason! That was when you got back together…then you had a little blip now you're back together."

"Let's hope it's for good this time," Mo said and Jac internally hoped the same, "Calmed down now my patriotic friend?" Mo asked ruffling his hair.

"If I knew you'd get that defensive I would've laid off it," Jac mumbled into her orange juice.

"I'm just proud to be Scottish is that such a bad thing?" Jonny asked and looked at all the Englishman and women, "You don't see me telling you to be quiet if you're proud to be English."

"Probably because you don't see what's proud to be about…considering the English took over," Jac answered back to Jonny, "Like Michael doesn't see what there is to be proud about either…it's all because the English back then were pretty much bad people."

"Oh god why did I agree to coming here?" Serena asked shaking her head that was now aching, if she knew an argument would start over her last name she would've retreated a long time ago, "I didn't intend to cause an argument…"

"Either way Ms Campbell you betrayed the Highlands with sleeping with the enemy," Sacha added, "So you caused an argument a looong time ago."

"I am a McKinnie who was stupid enough to marry a Campbell!" Serena exclaimed.

"Don't start Serena," Adrienne shook her head and Eleanor didn't know whether to laugh or stay quiet.

"Still betrayed the Highlands," Sacha grinned he was enjoying this; Jonny had turned patriotic and now Serena was getting wound up about her surname, "This is some Christmas Day."

"Agreed," Jonny said and he put arm around Jac's shoulder, "So here's to a wonderful Christmas Lunch…with a wee bit of history added into it."

"A wee bit?" Jac frowned, "Think I've definitely been turned against my own kind now…thank you Nurse Maconie."

**A/N: Ahaha I had an hour long discussion with sdbubbles about the Glencoe Massacre and Highland Clearances and she said that it's all correct ha! Also please let me know what you rememember about Jac and Jonny return and also Pregnant Lady in the meeting room hehe I wanna know! It brings back memories of summer haha. Please review as well! I loved writing this chapter so much :D xxxxx**


End file.
